Only the Beginning
by ZaKai
Summary: When Sheska can't sleep, she decides to keep Winry company while she's working. Only... Winry isn’t working... :Yuri, Oneshot, WinrySheska:


**-**

**Only the Beginning**

**-  
**Sheska rolled over on the couch and slowly opened her eyes. It was dark in the Rockbell house, but she could make out the shapes of furniture in the room by the dim light of the moon shining in through the window.

She'd been in Rizembool only for a couple of days, but she was quickly coming to enjoy how peaceful it was. At first, she'd really been put off by how isolated and quiet the area was. In the city there was a lot of noise and she hadn't realized just how acclimatized she'd become to it.

And, of course, Winry's company had been wonderful. Sheska had never had many friends. As a bibliophile, her best friends were, and always had been, books. She loved them and often lived her life vicariously through them.

She rubbed at her eyes, then closed them, trying to go back to sleep.

Yes, she was perfectly happy to have all her adventures in word form. All this running from strange people and beings—who could very well be _aliens_ for all she knew—was simply too much for her. Action, adventure, mystery, and even love were all better kept to the confined pages of her lovely books.

After about ten minutes of laying there, Sheska decided that sleep was not coming, so she got up and wandered toward one of the book cases to see what they had to read, and her thoughts turned back to Winry as she looked.

Winry didn't think she was strange the way so many other people did—or at least, Sheska didn't think so. She supposed that probably came from being around the Elric brothers. Both of them loved books and were often found in the library reading. To Sheska, Winry _was_ sort of odd, with her love of automail, but after she gave it some thought and compared it with her love of books, the oddity just seemed to slip away.

Suddenly there was a noise down the hall and Sheska's head snapped up. She listened, and when she heard it again, she crept slowly into the hallway. She felt incredibly nervous until she saw light shining from underneath the workroom door, then she gave a small sigh of relief. It was probably just Winry working late.

Sheska briefly considered going back to the bookcase, then decided to at least say 'hi' to Winry and talk to her for a few moments. Moving over to the door, Sheska opened it and opened her mouth to say something, only to have the words catch in her throat.

Winry was laying back on one of the benches. Her blonde hair cascaded off the bench and her face was pointed toward the ceiling. The zipper on her pants was down and she had one hand down her pants and touching her crotch. Winry's eyes flew open at the sound of her opening the door, and she was now staring fixedly at Sheska.

"Uh... uh..." Sheska said. Her mouth was still hanging open and she forced it to close. She swallowed, and felt heat spread up into her face. A slight dusting of pink spread over Winry's cheeks, but other than that she seemed to be taking this much better than Sheska.

Pulling her hand out of her pants, Winry sat up and said, "Can't sleep?"

"Uh... ah... eh..." Sheska stuttered, then she slapped her hands over her eyes and said, "Oh my gosh... I'm SO sorry! I'll go now!" She turned to go, then bumped into the wall with a thud. Sheska groaned, then chanced a peak through her fingers to see where the door was to make her escape. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to go..." Winry said.

Oh yes she did... She'd just walked in on Winry while she was doing _that!_ It wasn't as if Sheska had never touched herself before—she did it often enough while reading erotic novels—but to _walk in_ on someone...! How _embarrassing!_ But, instead of walking through the door, Sheska felt herself being moved aside and then she heard the door being shut.

"Winry, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad! I swear I'll knock from now on!" she babbled into her hands. Sheska never touched herself if there was any chance of being discovered. That was something _private_, so she never would have believed that Winry would have been in here doing that!

"Sheska, calm down," Winry soothed. Sheska felt her hands being pried from her face and she quickly looked down at her feet. As Winry pulled her hands down, Sheska could smell Winry's scent and the thought that it wasn't all that different from her own flitted through her mind.

"Really, it's not that big of a deal," Winry said calmly.

"I... I guess..." Sheska murmured. If it had been her, she would have just _died_.

"Have you ever seen another girl doing that before?" Winry asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Sheska blurted. In fact, she'd never seen _anyone_—male or female—doing anything sexual before. All her knowledge of romance and sex came from the books she'd read, though none of them ever had a girl touching herself, so her only experience with that came from explorations of her own body.

"Are all city girls as demure as you?" Winry asked, a tint of amusement in her voice.

_Demure?_ She was _demure?_ Sheska shook her head and blurted, "Aren't you embarrassed at all?" Maybe things were different out in the countryside. Maybe walking in on someone doing that to themselves was no big deal... When Sheska got no verbal response, she risked taking a glance up and saw Winry give a non-committal shrug.

"I knew there was a chance that I'd get caught if I did it in here," Winry said.

Sheska just stared at her in disbelief for a moment before asking, "Then why do it in here?"

A slow smile formed on Winry's face. "Because... I like it."

Sheska gaped at Winry. She _liked_ it? What _exactly_ did she like? The act itself, or the fact that she might get caught, or both?

"Have you ever been touched like that by a woman?" Winry asked, taking Sheska completely off guard.

With wide eyes, Sheska gasped, "No! I've never even been touched like that by a man!" She was shocked that Winry would even bring something like that up at all. Winry's smile turned into something slightly predatory and she stepped closer, making Sheska step backward into the wall.

"It's better with a woman," Winry said. "Men have no clue what makes girls feel good. Some try, but they're completely different machines and they don't _really_ understand."

"Oh... well... that's..." Sheska stammered, looking quickly for a way out of this situation. She'd never read about two women together in any of her romantic or erotic novels, and she felt completely taken off guard with Winry's advances. At least with a man she would have some idea of how she was supposed to react, but with this...

"Don't be scared," Winry said, then took another step forward so that their bodies were practically touching.

"I'm not scared!" Sheska blurted. She wasn't, really. She was more nervous, disturbed, and unsure how to act. Suddenly their bodies were touching and Sheska could feel Winry's hand on her thigh.

"You can say 'no' if you want to," Winry invited, but Sheska wasn't so sure if she could. She was acutely aware of Winry's breasts pressing against her own, and of how close the other girl's hand was to her crotch. The image of Winry touching herself came to her mind and Sheska knew instantly that the hand she'd used was the same hand that was touching her now.

It was all so... mesmerizing... Thoughts of whether this was right or wrong seemed to have no place among the jumble of emotions swirling inside of her. She'd never been one to be attracted to her own sex at all, though her body was most definitely beginning to react to this attention.

Sheska felt a heightened sense of physical awareness. It was as if her whole body tingled in anticipation of being touched. When she shifted, she took note of the fact that her body was starting to ready itself for sexual interaction.

"Well... It's not that I... I just..." Sheska stuttered.

Winry's hand slid up to Sheska's waist, then under her shirt and began to lift it a little. "What are you hiding under these bulky clothes?" she asked, seemingly unconcerned over Sheska's unease.

"Hiding!?" Sheska squeaked as her shirt was lifted to expose her stomach and bare breasts—she'd taken her bra off to sleep.

Winry ran her hand over Sheska's skin, lightly touching the bottoms of her breasts, then said, "You know, you have a pretty nice body. You should wear more flattering clothes—show some of it off." Sheska was going to reply, but it was cut off as Winry cupped one of her breasts in her hand. A moment later, she felt Winry's other hand at her crotch. Winry was petting her softly, but erotically.

"I... I... I..." Sheska was panting now and her head felt as though it was filled with mud. She couldn't quite get out what she wanted to say, but then she wasn't exactly sure what that was either.

Her stuttering was put to an end by Winry pressing her lips to hers. It was a soft kiss at first, but soon it was demanding and Winry pushed her tongue into Sheska's mouth. Sheska let her in and awkwardly kissed her back. She'd never kissed anyone before and she suddenly felt a little self-conscience, hoping that she was doing it right.

Winry pulled back and Sheska gasped for air, then cried out a little in surprise when she was pulled onto the floor. Winry was already pulling her pants down and Sheska glanced worriedly toward the door.

"What if—" she started.

"Granny is a heavy sleeper," Winry assured her. "Besides, it's always more exciting if there's a chance of being caught."

'Exciting' wasn't exactly the word Sheska would have used, but her attention was diverted by Winry's fingers pressing and touching her in places that only she, herself, had been. It was so strange and yet it felt so _good_. It wasn't _exactly_ like she would have done it, but Winry seemed to really know what she was doing and it felt _good_.

Sheska felt torn between watching Winry, looking up at the ceiling, and closing her eyes. She was trying to be quiet so that they would have less of a chance at waking up Winry's grandmother, but she couldn't stop a moan of pleasure from slipping out of her when Winry leaned in and lightly ran her tongue over one of her nipples.

"Winry..." she whimpered.

"Just relax and enjoy," Winry whispered. "You'll like this; I promise."

A moment later, Sheska felt a finger slip inside of her. She gasped and lifted her head up to look at Winry who was staring back at her. Then another finger, then another. She was so wet that Winry's fingers moved easily inside of her. Winry rubbed her thumb against her clit and moved her fingers inside of her.

Sheska grasped at the floor, trying to find something to hold onto, but the carpet was a smooth wood. She bucked her hips and clenched her muscles around Winry's fingers. There was an urgent feeling in her body now that was only heightened when Winry leaned in and began to suck on one of her breasts. Winry pinched lightly at the nipple on her other breast with her other hand, making Sheska buck, squirm, and moan with need and passion.

She was no longer embarrassed or nervous, there was no room for that now. Flaring hot desire raced through her now, filling her whole being and consuming her attention. The need to climax was all that mattered. The stimulation at her breasts and groin were everything and all encompassing. Sheska wasn't even aware of how loudly she was moaning and it was only after climaxing hard that she realized she was crying out and panting hard.

The muscles inside of her clenched tightly at Winry's fingers as she arched her back and pressed her hands flat against the floor. Sheska wasn't sure how long it lasted, but when the waves of pleasure subsided, her body collapsed bonelessly against the wooden floor. She felt completely relaxed and thoroughly exhausted. The realization that she was covered in sweat slowly came to her as it began to dry and she felt slightly chilled.

"I told you that you'd like it," Winry said, breaking Sheska out of her comfortable state. Sheska glanced over at Winry and saw that the girl was smirking down at her.

"Yeah..." Sheska breathed, not really sure what else to say. It had been the most amazing experience she'd ever had and she wanted to do it again... She looked over Winry's body and wondered if she'd be able to do anything like that to Winry—to make Winry feel the way she had just felt.

As if reading her thoughts, Winry grinned and stood. "I'll let you rest there until you're ready for more." She moved over to a table strewn with automail. "I promise that's only the beginning of what I know."

* * *

**Remember, comments are love. :)**


End file.
